In the woods
by Theunderlingfaerie
Summary: This is about a demon known as Inuyasha, who finds a girl in the woods. He soon comes to fall in love with her, although she is a human. Hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my first time writing one of these things, so if it is bad I am sorry. Give me a break though; I have only been on here a few days as it is.  
  
This is about Inuyasha, and how he finds this girl, Michelle, who was lost in the woods. Inu Yasha, who is a demon, starts to fall madly in love with this human girl, and finds that he soon can't do anything but live his life with her.  
  
Inuyasha had been walking around in the forest looking for those special shards that he needed so dearly. When he notices a teenage girl not much younger than 16 was laying by a rock softly crying.  
  
"What is this girl, doing in the woods all alone?" Inuyasha wonders. "What are you doing in this forest? It is to dangerous for a human as yourself you know." Inuyasha says. The girl looks up in surprised and says "Whe...Whe...Where did you come from and who I dare ask are you?" Inuyasha laughs, "It does not matter where I came from you silly girl, and my name is Inuyasha." "Well, Inuyasha, I am sorry for being in your way, but I seemed to have gotten lost while trying to find berries for dinner." The girl says sadly," My name is Michelle. Gives girl an odd look "Heh, is that so? Well I must be on my way, good day to you." As Inuyasha starts to walk away Michelle cries out angrily, "Is that it, you aren't going to help me you are just going to walk away without another thought?!" Turns around and says "What do you expect, I am a demon just trying to find these stupid shards and you are just a stupid girl who got lost trying to find dinner, we do not know one another and I don't plan on helping some stupid human anyway." Fine, I will try to find my way own without yours, or anyone else help." Sighs heavily, stands up, and starts to walk in the opposite direction. Inuyasha waits a moment before running up to her and says " Alright, alright fine you stupid girl I will help you find your way home but don't expect me to do anything huge like help you out if you are attacked and almost killed. "Oh THANK YOU SO MUCH" throws hands around Inuyasha and hugs him tightly. "Silly girl what are you doing?!" pushes her away violently. Girl, looking confused says "I was showing you my gratitude dear sir, I am sorry if I upset you." "Um okay, well lets get some rest, and be on our way at dawn." 


	2. The Romance Sprouts

As the sun started to rise, Inuyasha felt the gleam of the rays on his face and soon opened his eyes. Sits up and looks at Michelle. "For a human she is extravagantly beautiful." Inuyasha thinks but then hits himself in the head, "What am I saying, she is a mere human and I, a demon, I can't think she is beautiful!" While sitting and thinking, he notices the steady beat of her breathing and slowly sighing says "Human it is time we get moving, daylight has come, and with that we must start moving." Michelle, waking up yawns and says, "Alright, but before we do anything, do you think we could find some food, I am absolutely famished!" Inuyasha looks at her for a moment, not able to take his eyes off of her, then says "You stupid girl, all you are doing is holding our journey up, but if you must have food so be it." At that he stood up and listened intently for any sound of movement. Noticing a rabbit a few trees down, he slowly goes into attack mode and seizes the rabbit by the hind legs. Killing the rabbit and walking back, he asks "Will this be enough for you, or do I have to cook a whole entire cuisine?" Looking a bit hurt she says quietly, "That will be just fine, thank you." Realizing that he was a bit to harsh he starts to apologize but all that came out was, "Well take it you stupid girl and do whatever we don't have much time." Tears burning in her eyes she hastily grab the rabbit, but starts crying. "I..I.I'm sorry I didn't mean t...to make you cry." He says softly. Wiping the tears from her eyes she says, "It's alright, you didn't know I was sensitive."  
  
After Michelle cooked and ate some of the rabbit, they were once again on their journey towards both of their destination. Each step they took, Inuyasha began to notice more and more about how attracted he was to Michelle. After about 2 miles he couldn't help but look at her and slightly smile but then decide that it was time for a break because she looked tired.  
  
"Alright, we have done enough walking. I think that I deserve a break." Inuyasha says without the slightest hint of being tired. Michelle who seemed grateful said, "Well I do need a break myself." Noticing she was observing him, he says panicky "What are you looking at?" Blushing slightly she looks away. "I'm sorry, I.I just have never seen a demon before, and.and I always thought of them as ugly beasts, but yo...you aren't ugly at all." Looking a bit shocked and surprised he said, "Well I can't say the same for you, I have seen many humans and you are one of the ugliest ones I have EVER seen." Michelle, feeling hurt, and covers hers face and says, "I..I..I'm sorry to feel that way." As she starts crying, Inuyasha can think about nothing but how he had hurt her..as he realizes what he has done, a poisonous spider is only inches away from Michelle. Noticing the danger, he quickly goes over there and kills the spider. Michelle noticing the spider starts screaming and crying harder. Inuyasha throws the spider towards the other end of the forest and takes her up into his arms. Feeling such a great amount of love at the moment Michelle says" Thank you so much.", and kisses him. He was shocked that she did such a thing, that he pulls back quickly blushing. "Err.umm...it isn't like I saved your life or anything." Laughing awkwardly, "Now come on you silly girl, we need to get moving once again."  
  
I hope you liked this part. There is the romance started to sprout if you can tell. 


End file.
